1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to tools for different purposes. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved tool device wherein a plurality of interchangeable tool bits may be selectively utilized with a single tool for different purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand held tools for performing various and different work functions are well known in the art. For example, the driving of screws usually requires a screw driver having either a straight edge configuration or a Phillips configuration. The sizes of these tools shall necessarily vary in accordance with the sizes of the correspondingly configured screws. A workman is therefore required to have available many different tools in order to accommodate the different screws which are typically required to complete a given work project. In addition to screw drivers, other hand held implements, such as chisels, awls, scrapers, and the like, are also required for performing conventional and related work functions.
In order to alleviate the requirement of maintaining an inventory of many different tools for anticipated needs, multipurpose tools have been developed. For example, it is known to form a screwdriver with a hollow handle for storing a plurality of different driver bits which can be interchangeably utilized with the handle. A tool of this type requires manual selection of the tip from its storage compartment and assembly of the tip in its operational position on the handle. Another type of known multipurpose tool is disclosed by the Graham U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,038 wherein the tool utilizes a cylinder assembly provided with a plurality of chambers which house different tool tips, with the cylinder being rotatable so that each cylinder may be selectively indexed into alignment with a barrel portion for receiving the selected bit through operation of a reciprocating shaft.
Conventional multipurpose tools generally require a considerable amount of manual manipulation or are susceptible to break down during use due to the application of large torque forces.